Talk to Me
by Marion the Geek
Summary: This is a postep for season four, episode one: SemiDetatched. This episode got to me. There were things that Bobby and Alex needed to say. A little bit of BA implied, but could be taken as a friendship piece. This is far from my best work.


Pre AN Author's note: Okay… I really don't care for this story. It has its moments, so I'm not going to take it down, but please do not consider this representative of my work. For a work with similar themes that is a much better piece of writing, please go read my story "We Don't Hug."

AN: This is a post episode story for season four, episode one: Semi-Detached. The episode was the one with Nelda, the nurse with Borderline Personality disorder who Bobby feels for, even though she killed two people in her obsession with her ex-husband. The story should pretty much make sense, even if you haven't seen the episode. Of course, it will make more sense if you have seen the episode. This episode got to me. Updates of my other story, Detective Eames Looks at Forty, are forthcoming, but I just had to write this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I get no money for this, so you don't sue.

Title: Talk to Me

By: Marion

All of the other officers were leaving and Nelda's ex-husband was on his way to the door. Goren stood still in the middle of the room, clenching and unclenching his hands. There was a faraway look in his eyes.

"Bobby," Eames called his name softly, reaching out to touch his elbow.

He pulled back from her touch, jerking away like it burned. He recovered quickly. Flashing her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he started for the door. Alex frowned and followed him out.

Silence reigned as they drove back to One Police Plaza. Bobby stared out the passenger side window, off in his own world.

Eames cleared her throat. "Do you want to talk about it, Bobby?"

He glanced at her surprised she would even ask. "No," he said stiffly. "I-I don't."

Alex sighed. "Of course not," she said softly. "Not with me."

He looked over at her, the emotion behind his eyes flitting between anger and pain. "What do you want me to say, Eames?"

"I don't know, Bobby," she said, the strain in her voice evident. "But I do know that you told _Nellie_ more about your life and your feelings in the last few days than you've shared with me in the four plus years we've been partners."

Bobby was stung by her words. He lashed out. "What is that?" Bobby growled. "Is that jealousy, Eames? It doesn't become you."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Ooooh, harsh."

"I had to lie to Deakins for you. He wanted to know if you were too involved. I told him you were just playing her, even though I knew that wasn't true. I covered for your ass."

"So you think … what …that that entitles you to berate me until I concede what you want to hear?" he asked.

"Oh, just forget it. Go back to being a stone, I can't stop you."

"Since when do you want to?!" His voice was raised now.

"As long as I've known you, I have wanted to get past your walls. You never let me it."

"I don't let anyone in!"

"You … you'd have let her in," said Eames. She sounded so sad; Bobby didn't know what to do.

"I … what can I … do you want a souvenir badge? Would that make it better?" He didn't say this meanly; he was simply at a loss for how to fix this situation.

Eames pulled the SUV over to the side of the road. She pounded the steering wheel in exasperation, letting out all of her mounting frustration in a wordless scream. She got out and stormed over to his side of the vehicle. She opened his door. "Get out," she ordered.

"What!?"

"Get out of the car."

"Are you planning to make me walk back to the 1PP?" he asked, climbing out of the SUV.

Eames snorted in derision. "You have really out done yourself on this case, Bobby," she spat. "I have my own badge, thank you very much. I don't need a pin of yours. All that attention from Nellie must be going to your head."

"I felt sorry for her, Eames. I wasn't in love with her. I don't understand why you're so upset."

She looked up at him, seething with anger. Her breathing was harsh. Bobby had never seen her so pissed off, at least, not at him.

Just as quickly as her storm had begun to rage, it ended. She turned her face away from him as her angry breathing gave way to hiccupped sobs. "God, Bobby. I am jealous. I'm … I'm sorry," she said. She tossed him the keys. "You drive back, I'll walk. By the time I get back to the squad room, I should be able to be professional again." She started to walk away.

"Eames, wait," he called, clamping a hand on her shoulder.

Her frustration was evident when she turned to face him. "Just let me walk it off, Goren. It's dumb of me to feel this way. Irrational. I'll see you back at the squad."

"Eames, please. Don't go. I'm sorry."

"For what, Bobby? I 'm the one acting the jealous fool."

"I'm sorry for letting this case get out of hand. I'm sorry you had to lie for me. I'm sorry I haven't let you in, been kinder to you, been open with you. And I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings until now. You're my friend and I was a jerk."

He was totally abashed to see the tears that suddenly began flowing down her face. It was as if some inner emotional floodgate had given way. "Oh, Alex. Please don't cry. I'm really sorry." He cupped her face in his big hands, wiping at her tears. "I said the wrong thing again, didn't I? I'm sorry."

She laughed through her tears. "You said the right thing, Bobby. Now stop apologizing."

He just starred at her, his hands still on her face. He realized she was smiling up at him. Her smile was contagious and slowly he broke into a wide grin.

"Lets go back to work," said Bobby. "Tonight I'll make you dinner and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I'll hold you to that," Eames warned, climbing into the SUV still smiling.

"I know you will," said Bobby. "I'm counting on it."

THE END

AN: Like I said, the episode got to me. I felt they needed to talk. I hope you all like it. I will try to quit procrastinating on my other story.


End file.
